Studying the Anatomy of My Heart
by spazmoid
Summary: He forgot all about that nagging feeling that something about this was wrong, the anatomy textbook that still rested lonely and forgotten on his desk, and the sour teacher he would have to face tomorrow afternoon with nothing to turn in.


**Title: "**Studying the Anatomy of My Heart"

**Fandom: **People (celebrities...? XD)

**Pairing: **Sprousecest (Dylan and Cole)

**A/N: **This fanfic has a bit of a story. Today I was sitting in the car on the way to sit around at my mom's workplace (so boring) when the idea suddenly just IMPALED ME IN THE HEAD. It wouldn't go away, and I just had to write it because I thought the idea was just one of those "need to do" things. I mean technically the story might work with Stan and Kyle, but I do love Sprousecest quite a bit, and I can never eat enough of the fluffnuggets with them. ouo

So I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Dylan had been a lot more "touchy" with Cole. Not that he had always been the most affectionate because out of the two he was the most likely to tackle you to the ground. The touches were not inappropriate eithre. It was just those slight grazes across his thigh when Dylan grabbed some popcorn, when he brushed hair from Cole's eyes in order for him to see better, or when he slumped up against him when falling asleep again during another one of Cole's favourite movies. All of these touches were innocent enough in their meaning, but for some reason they made Cole uncomfortable. He could not place his finger on it, but he took it for nervousness.

"Guess who?" Cole could feel his face heat up and that nervous excitement as darkness replaced the light of his lamp. His hands reached up, feeling the hands that covered his eyes. The fingers of which closed tightly to prevent any peeking.

Cole smiled slightly. He had already forgotten all about the anatomy homework his tutor wanted by tomorrow, focusing on the warmth from the other teen. Warmth that was displayed in everything he did. It was not only in his actions, but in what he said too. He could make anyone laugh, a gift that had provided them with their successful career, and Cole was no exception. He was holding back one now even as he tried pretend as if he did not care. "I don't know... Mom?"

Cole could almost hear Dylan pout and make a face. The laughter now was trying to tickle past his lips. "Guess again," his twin insisted.

Cole sighed pulling down the hands and gazing upward to blue eyes that held a somewhat green tint that mirrored his own. "Dylan," he said simply staring at his Dylan's face a smile playing on his lips. It looked as if his play on indifference had failed once again.

"No cheating!" Dylan said laughing removing his hands from Cole's face. "Whatcha doing?" he asked curiously as he sat next to Cole propped on top of the desk staring at other as he returned to his homework. Obviously, he did really want to pay attention to what Cole was doing, otherwise he would not have asked such an obvious question. He was too busy concentrating on other matters, like the flavour of the ice cream he planned on eating later. He had been hoping Cole would join in, but the other's next words were the exact thing he needed to disappoint him somewhat.

"The homework due tomorrow that you should probably work on. You remember what she said last time," Cole said. He was about to return to he studying when Dylan decided on something to pull away his attention once again.

Dylan nodded and then picked up a pair of prop glasses he had kept as memoir from one of their old movies and a ruler which he slammed against his palm. He pursed his lips together in a tight line and made sure to furrow his eyebrows in irritation. "Boys I expected better," he said in a really bad mock accent of their tutor. Cole struggled not to laugh as Dylan continued. "Neithre of you finished your report of the major cells that make up the human body. I blah blah blah science and junk and now you get more homework for your disobedience." Dylan slammed the ruler against his palm again at the end of this sentence to emphasise the short speech. Cole was in a fit of laughter at Dylan's ridiculous appearance and impersonation.

Cole chuckled a little but returnt to his unfinished homework. He was ready to be over and done with it. The human body was a lot more boring compared to watching the tube with his brother, which was what he wanted to do. He would not even mind eating whatever Dylan asked him to despite not being all that hungry. Ice cream or any junk food tasted better with someone else anyway. A little stomachache was worth it. Still, he continued to ebb on the conversation with his one line phrases, "Perfect," he said complimenting his brother's impersonation.

"Well, I am an actor afterall," Dylan said with a laugh before sitting back down. He leant back in his chair with a happy grin. "Besides, I've already finished it earlier. It turns out I work much faster without you there to distract me." Dylan's eyes were looking at Cole att this point, bearing into the other's head. He was gauging a reaction.

Cole looked up taken aback. His eyes flashed in surprise wondering what Dylan could possibly mean by his statement. "How do I distract you? I don't even do anything," he questioned. Cole forgot about the homework, choosing to close the textbook and focus on what Dylan had to say.

Dylan brushed his bang a bit from his eyes and then looked up as if thinking. He rubbed at an imaginary goatee like a villian from a superhero movie. "Well," he said stretching out the word across his tongue. There was an expectant look in Cole's eyes, an avid curiosity, and he liked teasing it. He even hesitated before his next actions and words wanting to watch the other a bit more from the corners of his eyes. When he did move and speak, his actions were slow and soft and his voice steady.

Dylan reached over and touched Cole's hair, gently petting the locks that were identical to his own except in a somewhat longer style. "You keep playing with your hair like this." He twirled one of the strands around his own fingers. He tugged the hair gently as he continued to twirl it. "Or you rub your ears." Dylan reached over to demonstrate this too. His hand had barely touched the tip of Cole's ear, but Cole could feel his face heating up and his heart racing. It was as if it was doing cartwheels down his chest. For a moment he even feared the organ would do gymnastics all the way up his throat and hop from his body. Then, there was Dylan, still talking in that slow steady rhythm, keeping his heart at bay. "Worst of all," Dylan said not removing his hand, "is that you tend to constantly nibble on the end of your pencil or lick your lips." Cole froze as Dylan leant in closer keeping Cole in place with a hand on his cheek and the other on his thigh. He licked Cole's lips softly, trailing his tongue along his mouth.

Cole's hand slowly unclenched the pencil it held, dropping it to the ground with a soft patter. There was a jumpstart to his mind when Dylan licked his lips. Nervous excitement replaced all rational thought, the heart seeming to win. It was still beating furiously within its cage even as he parted his lips and reached curious begging hands to tug his brother closer to him by the fabric of his shirt.

Dylan had been eating Doritos again. Cole could taste them on his tongue as it rolled in his brother's mouth. He gripped him wanting to be closer, fingers digging into cotton and the fibres finding there way underneath his nails. Soon, legs were restricting and just another factor for distance. Cole ignored them as he pulled himself into Dylan's lap. He wrapped his legs limply around Dylan's waist focusing on the kiss, Dylan, and everything that made up this moment. He forgot all about that nagging feeling that something about this was wrong, the anatomy textbook that still rested lonely and forgotten on his desk, and the sour teacher he would have to face tomorrow afternoon with nothing to turn in.

Dylan pulled apart first, but they had not pulled apart very far. Cole could still feel Dylan's breath on his face and his lips tingled from the kiss. He leant down choosing to rest his head on the other's shoulder. An essential organ had climbed up his throat and added words to tongue.

"I love you," he whispered closing his eyes as he heard Dylan whisper the same words to him in that voice Cole would recognise even if his eyes were covered.

"I love you too."


End file.
